This invention relates to a pick for sounding the strings of musical instruments and to a method of its use. More particularly, the present invention provides a type of pick for sounding the strings of musical instruments which is securable to the fingers and thumb of a player""s hand so that a string-actuating tip is positioned to a side of the fingers and thumb to sound strings.
Several types of musical instrument picks are well-known in various forms. These types of picks include thumbpicks, flatpicks, and fingerpicks. These types of picks are generally associated with particular methods for their respective use. That is, thumbpicks and fingerpicks are typically associated with fingerpicking methods, and flatpicks are typically associated with flatpicking methods. However, fingerpicking may also be performed without picks, thumbpicks may be grasped and used in the manner of a flatpick, and a flatpick can also be held and combined with fingerpicking strokes of the remaining fingers. The various methods and picks are commonly understood to have unique advantages and limitations, relative to particular musical contexts and purposes. Moreover, players frequently alternate between, or intercombine the use of the known picks and methods. Persons skilled in the art will therefore appreciate that a novel and effective type of pick may provide various players with novel advantages including a range of intercombinational possibilities with the known picks and methods.
The method of playing classical guitar is strongly associated with Andres Segovia, whose pedagogy is referred to here. In the classical method the strings of the instrument are engaged and sounded by a combined stroke of the natural fingertip and fingernail, and a xe2x80x9cminimum transitionxe2x80x9d from flesh to nail is stressed as an ideal form of the playing stroke. The position of the hand in relation to the strings supports the implementation of this stroke, and the precise character of this stroke serves as a key, or reference point in the method, relative to other strokes employed for variation. The classical method is advantageous in that this stroke has a distinct feel for the player, which facilitates consistent articulation of notes, and tonal control.
Disadvantages of the classical guitar method include the problems of maintaining the nails. The different relation of the thumb toward the strings may produce uneven tones when the thumb is employed in alternation with strokes of a finger against a string. The natural nails may also produce thin tones on steel strings, which are customarily strung at greater tension than nylon strings. Players who use the classical method may be reluctant to play upon steel strings because of detrimental effects to their nails. And players who have learned the precisely combined classical stroke, described above, frequently find conventional fingerpicks and thumbpicks intolerably clumsy and imprecise to use. It is therefore desirable to provide a type of pick which facilitates a precise, combined stroke of the flesh and a string-actuating tip, and also that such a stroke be generally adaptive to the hand position of the classical method. It is advantageous for such a pick to permit and protect the maintenance of playing-length nails. It is also desirable for a thumbpick to be employed with strokes of the natural fingers to balance the tones produced alternately by the fingers and thumb, when such a method may be musically advantageous. Those persons skilled in the art will recognize from the foregoing discussion that the classical method is one to which the known types of fingerpicks and thumbpicks are generally least adaptive. Therefore, the preceding discussion is provided as exemplary of some of the deficiencies of known picks and methods.
The known types of fingerpicks provide an actuating tip either in the general form and position of the natural fingertip, or else in the general form and position of the fingernail.
The former type which will be referred to as fingertip-type fingerpicks sacrifices the sensitivity of the natural fingertip contacting the string. This makes it difficult to avoid buzzing a string which is vibrating from a prior stroke, and difficult also for the player to feel the relative pressure of the stroke upon a string, to control that stroke in volume and tone. The loss of sensitivity is especially problematic for classical players in this regard, because the classical hand position xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d over the strings, rather than being anchored on the instrument by the little finger, as in some other methods. Maintaining orientation toward and among the strings is heavily dependent in this regard upon the sense-memory of the fingers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,857, 1999, Mapson discloses a fingerpick provided with an evacuated area, or hole, in the area of the fingertip, prior to the termination of the string-actuating tip. This provision is disclosed as permitting an advantageous alternation between soft tones, produced by the action of the fingertip where it is exposed by the hole, with stronger tones produced by the action of the provided tip. It may also be intended that a degree of fingertip contact is thus provided, for players who may prefer it. However, the provision of the hole necessarily requires that the player engage the string by the fingertip at sufficient depth to touch the string prior to the sounding stroke-release of the picking tip, if it is used. There may also be found an undesirable raking sound, as the hole terminates prior to the tip, especially if the fingertips are calloused, if the inner edge of the hole engages the string. The action of the fingertip and the pick cannot be made simultaneous nor effectively co-active, if the player desires it so, by this provision. The production of tones cannot be controlled by a relative co-action of flesh and actuating tip upon strings, but rather, as it is expressed, by alternation of these surfaces. It is therefore desirable that a solution be provided whereby a simultaneous engagement of a string by a fingertip and a co-acting tip is facilitated, which also provides for a simultaneous stroke-release of a string when such is desired.
A second general type of fingerpick includes those which provide a tip in the form and position of the fingernail. These will be referred to as fingernail-type fingerpicks. Some of the limitations of these are inherent in the necessity that the imitation nail must overlay the natural nail. The imitation nail must be longer than the natural nail, or the natural nails must be clipped shorter than would be effective for playing purposes. Many players would not sacrifice their nails, even temporarily, to use fingerpicks or false nails. The classical method stresses a xe2x80x9cminimum transitionxe2x80x9d from flesh to nail, and fingernail-type fingerpicks generally increase that transition, as they are not inset in the finger at the side, like the natural nail, but overlaid by their own thickness and that of the nail.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 356,593, 1995 by Purcell describes a design of fingernail-type picks which provide a nail-like ridge of material to fit under the natural nail. While this addresses the concern of minimal transition from flesh to nail, some players may find it too discomforting to have such a ridge in the tender area under the nail. These picks are ineffective for downstrokes insofar as they are braced upward against the nail, but are easily displaced by any downward pressure. A type of fingerpick is desirable which provides an analogous but distinct sort of combined stroke of the flesh and a rigid material, so that the natural stroke could be retained for its own sake, separately. It is desirable also that such a pick be provided with a securement means adaptive for both up- and downstrokes.
In addition to fingernail-type picks which have securement portions in the form of a ring-shaped band, many players use false-fingernails such as are also commercially available for cosmetic purposes. An advantage of this type of fingernail-pick is that it requires no securement-band of material encircling the finger, which may be felt to encumber the motion of the finger. A tip is provided in imitation of that of the natural nail, with a material extension portion likewise imitating the form of a nail, which is securable onto the nail of the digit typically by an adhesive glue. Such picks are often preferred by players who primarily use their natural nails, and are unaccustomed to the feel and use of known fingerpicks, but who may need to repair a natural nail which is broken. Thus they are often used in selective combination with use of the natural nails of other digits.
A disadvantage of adhesive false-nails is that they cannot be rapidly and easily applied and removed, or adjusted, but considerable trouble must be taken to effect a repair, when, as in a performance situation, a facile and immediate replacement might be desired. False-nails typically imitate the use of the natural nails, rather than providing bio-mechanical improvement of the natural relation of the fingertip and nail in respect to the combination of nail and flesh surfaces upon a string. While the form and position of the natural nail is very adaptive for use on lower tension strings having relatively large diameters, such as nylon strings, finer gauges of steel strings can often snag between the fingertip and nail. It is therefore desireable that an instrument pick be provided which prevents the snagging of fine strings under the edge of the nails. It is desirable also that an instrument pick be provided which is more adaptive to the methods of using nails than are the known sorts of fingerpicks, and which may function as nail-protectors for players who use nails; which advantages moreover may enhance their effectiveness as facile replacements for damaged nails. Such a pick may further be desired to effect enhancement of the close connection of tip-and-flesh surfaces upon strings, in forms as wearable picks having securement bands, or as adhesive picks having none.
Both of the known sorts of fingerpicks are frequently found to have disadvantages relating to their securement on the fingers. Fingerpicks are often perceived as being too loose for effective playing, or being too tight for comfort, or both at once. It is therefore desirable that a fingerpick be provided which is adjustable to fit comfortably when not engaged in playing a stroke, but which responds to the pressure of its tip against a string, whether upward or downward, by binding more tightly when engaged, then relaxing again subsequent the stroke. Such a mechanical provision might also desirably reduce the motion of the finger necessary to perform the stroke, thus enhancing speed and fluency.
Thumbpicks such as are generally well known provide a tip extending laterally to the side of the thumb, which engages a string in a downstroke and binds more firmly in response to the pressure of the stroke. A disadvantage of these thumbpicks is that they dislodge when performing upstrokes. Another disadvantage is that the tip extension lateral to the side of the thumb is disoriented from the touch of the natural thumb against a string, in form, position, and the habitual motions of playing. A player who uses the bare thumb on some occasions must adapt to the use of a thumbpick, in that the forward edge of the bare thumb, furthest from the fingers, is employed to engage strings. Thumbpicks typically present a tip sideward, away from the fingers, and well behind the tip of the thumb. This position of a tip for engaging strings makes it necessary to perform extra, semi-circular motions of the thumb, as the tip is inserted between and among the strings to be played. But at the same time, this position of a tip laterally sideward of the thumb reduces the range of picking motions axial to the hand, which can be performed by the thumb independently. Therefore it is desirable to provide a thumbpick which combines the sensitivity of the natural thumb in its stroke, and which is adaptive to use in a manner like the use of the natural thumb alone. Such a thumbpick is furthermore desired to bind more firmly when performing either up- or downstrokes.
In the foregoing discussion of the known types of securable instrument picks and their uses the classical guitar method has been used as an example to demonstrate various limitations of the known picks. Those skilled in the art will no doubt appreciate also that these and other deficiencies may pertain in greater or lesser degrees, relative to particular musical purposes and contexts. This being generally the case, it would be desirable moreover that a novel type of instrument pick be embodied in forms which permit the user to alter, adapt, and experiment with the application of the picks as tools.
Certain disadvantages of known fingerpicking methods pertain also to flatpicking techniques. Persons having injuries of the thumb or hand who cannot hold a pick nor combine downstrokes of the thumb with upstrokes of the fingers are unable to play a sufficient range of musical effects by either method to make playing worthwhile. The method of playing generally known as tapping may provide a useful alternative. Advances in amplification facilitate the application of weaker sorts of attacks upon strings, such as tapping the string with a finger, as a basis for playing music. But while this method may be effective in many musical contexts, it cannot produce the characteristic sounds and effects of a great deal of music for stringed instruments. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method of producing such effects as are generally associated with flatpicking methods, for example, but which depended on initiating motions producible by one independent finger.
In accordance with the foregoing discussion of the background of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide securable instrument picks of a novel general type, adaptive to various uses as thumbpicks and as fingerpicks. A further object of this provision is to enhance the range of combinational possibilities between and among the conventional methods and means of playing instruments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel playing stroke in which the sensitive flesh of the finger or thumb, and a provided string-actuating tip are combined in a variable, generally parallel relation, to co-actively engage against and strike a string or strings. It is a further object of this provision that many advantages associated with the classical guitar method may be appropriated and adapted to other types of musical instruments and contexts. It is also intended within the scope of this object that the customary means of performing the classical guitar method, in respect to considerations such as the length and condition of the nails, the customary positions and motions of the hand, may be largely preserved by a player, discreet from, and in accordance with the invented method. It is intended in the scope of the invented method that its advantages may be adopted in parts and particulars to various combinations with known methods. For example, the invented thumbpick might be used in combination with the use of the natural nails of the fingers, to balance the tones produced when the finger and thumb alternate in strokes upon strings. Or the invented fingerpicks may be used in combination with the use of a conventional type of thumbpick, etc.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide novel securements of a string-actuating tip to the distal phalange, particularly incorporating an off-set cantilever of the tip to the upper and/or lower surfaces of the phalange. It is an object of this provision to support up- and downstrokes with a securement which will bind firmly in the stroke, but will also relax when not engaged. It is also intended that some such securements may be broadly adaptable, so that players might variably deform a single embodiment to fit ideally upon a selected digit of their hand. Within the scope of this intention it is also considered that a single deformable embodiment of the pick may be very easily and inexpensively produced, and also easily obtained and applied to use by many players, whose requirements in regard to size and comfort are varied.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a form of the invented picks which is easy to deform and adapt in respect to its applications as a pick. For example, a form of the pick which may be cut from sheet polycarbonate by a steel-rule die, can also be readily cut in other sheet materials which may have advantageous qualities. Further, a pick of this sort which may for example be cut in sheet polycarbonate of 0.020 thickness may be variously deformed by a player by cutting with scissors, clipping with nail-clippers, filing, or bending, to effect various alterations in the fit and relative co-action of the string-actuating tip with the natural finger in applications against strings. It is intended that such variations in respect to tonal effects and the feel of the picks in use may be as much as possible be effected, controlled, and experimented with by the player. It is therefore a consideration of this object that some embodiments which may not inclusively provide all of the proposed advantages of the invention may nevertheless be preferred embodiments for the purpose of introducing their essential novelty to a broad range of players. An object is to provide an embodiment in which many of the advantages of the invention may be somewhat averaged, and which then, having been recognized, may be better effected by way of deformations to the embodiment, or by producing or obtaining other, more particularly adapted embodiments of the invented picks.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of producing flatpicking-type effects upon stringed instruments, by up- and downstrokes against strings which may be initiated by motions of a single finger. This object also serves as an example of an enhancement of the combinational possibilities among known means and methods of playing, provided by the invented picks. Particularly, the novel provision of a string-actuating tip to the side of a finger facilitates this method, in which a finger is tilted with the actuating tip disposed toward the strings, so that up- and down motions of the finger carry the pick within a striking range of the strings, without flicking out and away from the strings in the downstroke. Within the scope of this object it intended to provide an alternative method for persons who may not be able to use conventional methods to play musical effects facilitated by this method. Within the scope of this object it is intended that this novel method may be employed discreetly, or in combinations with conventional methods. Various forms of the invented actuating tip provided to facilitate this method can be added as a discreet feature to, apparently, any other known type of fingerpick. The use of the method is therefore very broadly adaptive to combinations with the use of other methods, including the use of the bare fingertips.
In addition to fingerpicks and thumbpicks the prior art discloses many variants of wearable, or retainable, flatpicks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,243 issued 1999, to Christenson, discloses a wearable flatpick which is retained on a finger, such as the forefinger, to permit fingerpicking strokes by the fingertips while the provided pick is positioned discreetly from the fingertips and may be readily grasped by the thumb and finger for flatpicking purposes. This provision permits alternation of flatpicking and fingerpicking methods, especially for players who do not wish to use a thumbpick. Thumbpicks provide a tip which may also be employed for flatpicking purposes.
The Christenson pick distinguishes over wearable flatpicks such as may interfere or encumber the use of the fingertips for playing, such as a pick disclosed by Montgomery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,838, October, 1972. Montgomery proposes a pick to be worn on the distal phalange of a finger. The Christenson pick provides a tip in a position behind and above the fingertip, and integral, through an extension portion along the side of the finger, with a securement means on the middle, or dorsal phalange. Thus, the natural flexing of a finger when playing strokes further dislocates the string-actuating tip from the playing surfaces of the distal phalange.
A disadvantage of the Christenson pick is that many players prefer to position a flatpick in close connection with the distal phalange used to grasp it. Christenson contemplates that the pick may be deformed from its discreet position by the grasp upon the pick, but this may actually increase the fatigue of the fingers, which many wearable flatpicks propose to reduce.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a wearable flatpicking device which may also function as a fingerpicking device, by co-acting with, rather than encumbering the fingerpicking strokes of the fingertip and thumb-tip. Such a device would be desired to be substantially adhered to maintain a position of its tip relative the fingertip regardless of the flexing of the fingerjoints, and without requiring a thumb-and finger grasp. It would be desirable moreover that such a device may present a surface portion, rather than an edge toward a string in a stroke by an unsupported finger, and that the device be such that its use on any one or more of the digits will not impede their independent motions.
In general, those skilled in the art will appreciate that instrument picks are a difficult area for innovation, because of the habitual and practiced nature of playing motions. Most players will prefer to use the picks or methods they learned with, or a close variant. It is therefore desirable that a novel or alternative instrument pick may provide elements adaptive to the known forms and methods of playing, and to various uses such as fingerpicks, thumbpicks, and securable flatpicks, whereas its unique aspects and further advantages may be further discoverable by players over time.
In summary of the objects and advantages of the present invention, it is an object to provide an instrument pick comprising a string-actuating tip having an extension portion for securing and maintaining said tip by a means onto a distal phalange; said tip being a material form disposed in a position substantially to the side of said distal phalange, and having a surface presentation terminating toward said tip in such relation that a substantially parallel and co-planar surface presentation of said distal phalange toward the tip of said phalange may thereby also substantially engage against a string in an action of a stroke by said instrument pick and said phalange.
Further objects and advantages are apparent in respect to the foregoing discussion of the background of the invention. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings. The particular examples and applications given should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention.
The present invention provides an instrument pick for various uses as a thumbpick, fingerpick, or wearable flatpick. The pick provides a string-actuating tip securable onto a distal phalange of a digit of a hand, in a position to the side of the distal phalange, whereas a thumb-and-finger grasp is not required to maintain the pick required to maintain the pick in use. The invented picks provide for novel methods of use including a combined stroke of the actuating tip and the surface of the distal phalange against a string or strings. Another novel method is the production of both up- and down-strokes by the motions of a single digit with the hand tilted sideward toward the strings. The invented picks provide means for facile combination of its novel methods together, and with other methods.